The present invention relates to a device for securing tubular conduits in a building structure, and more particularly, to a conduit support which engages a threaded rod to hang a conduit therefrom.
In the construction of a building, after the initial framework is prepared, it becomes necessary to hang various tubular conduits such as water pipes, electric conduits, vent lines, air conditioning drains and the like from the framework. Often, there are substantial lengths of the pipe or conduit which are unsupported. Because of the weight of the pipe itself and/or the material either flowing through or being held within the pipe, the pipe will bend or flex, creating undesired stresses. These stresses can lead to the failure of pipe joints and fixtures attached thereto, so there is a need to efficiently and inexpensively support these pipes. There have been a number of prior art devices for holding a length of unsupported pipe, including U-shaped members which are hooked to a rigid support, open loop members formed of resilient material wrapped around the pipe and attached to a support, and a variety of other clamp members.
Prior art patents of interest include a U.S. patent to Quanstrom (U.S. Pat. No. 2,108,347), which shows a tubing clip having a portion which serves to retain the tubing in place within the support, a patent to Gollin et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,179), which shows a U-shaped support clip including retaining fingers for keeping a pipe or tube in place, a French patent (2,599,567), directed to a table clip including a hook-like support member and a pair of oppositely disposed clips on the opposite side thereof, and a patent to McGuire (U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,405), which shows a pipe clamp having a base with opposing clips and a pipe gripper using a tongue and fork with interlocking teeth on guide prongs for retaining the pipe in place.
Whereas these devices are adequate for their particular use, a need exists for a pipe clamp which may be selectively fixed to a threaded ceiling support rod extending downwardly from a ceiling to support, for example, a dropped ceiling grid, a lighting, heating or air conditioner fixture or the like.
The present invention is directed to a reusable pipe support which may be selectively applied to a threaded rod in a building structure to enable a pipe or similar conduit to be supported therefrom. The pipe support is formed of a base panel including a pair of C-shaped threaded mounting clips on one side of the base panel and a larger U-shaped conduit clamp formed on the opposite side of the base panel. The pipe support is directly attached to a threaded support rod using the pair of oppositely disposed threaded clips, which requires no additional tools or fastener members and is attached to the rod by a simple rotation of the pipe support relative to the threaded rod. Once the rod is in place within the clips and engaged by the threads of the mounting clips, a retaining finger keeps the threaded rod from slipping out of the clips when supporting a pipe. A U-shaped pipe clamp is integrally attached to the base panel on the side opposite the mounting clips. The U-shaped clamp has a degree of flexibility which enables it to expand slightly when a pipe is forced within the U-shaped opening. A retaining finger maintains the pipe in place so that the pipe will not come loose during normal use. The flexibility of the pipe support enables a pipe to be removed from the U-shaped clamp with the exertion of a minimum amount of force. In addition, the pipe support may be removed from the threaded rod, should it become necessary to relocate the support during the installation process.
Among the objects of the present invention are a pipe support which is simple to use and easy to install, and requires no separate tools or fastener devices.
Another object is the provision of a pipe support which may be adjustably positioned on a threaded rod to support a wide variety of pipe systems and/or other tubular structures normally found in a building.
A further object is the provision of a pipe support which rigidly holds a pipe in place but which easily can be removed for relocation or dismantling.